The Secret Life of Echizen Ryoma
by Random Reader OO1
Summary: Echizen Ryoma, strong tennis player, doesnt notice anything but tennis. Not in my story he isnt. Echizen Ryoma hides from his past, acts mpd-ish, and finds something unepected...
1. Chapter 1

_5 six year olds and 2 ten year olds ran for cover from the rain in the giant mansion ahead. It was they're home for the past few months. Thanks to the so called _vacation_ that their father was taking. The oldest of the children, a boy named Ryoga, was in the front of his siblings, thanks to he fact that he was older and more athletic of the family. His twin, Rin was next to the sextuplets, Kara, Ali, Ryoma, Alex, and Josh. Josh was laughing, twirling around in the rain while trying to run, Josh was trying to not smack his younger brother over the head, Ali was focusing on running past the trees, mentally smirking about the fact that she was right behind their oldest brother, Ryoma and Kara were behind everyone else chatting softly about the next day when the children would be going out to the beach and hopefully be able to stay away from their father._

"_Ryo-ni, aren't you exited about the trip?" Kara asked, smiling when her brother was unable to hide the excitement in his eyes. She giggled when Ryoma fell in the street and ran abit faster, wanting to get home before she got sick and was unable to go. _

_Suddenly, a car started coming towards the fallen Ryoma and Kara made a split second decision, she turned and in the last moment, pushed her brother out of the way. The car ran over her instead and she smiled at her brother, she knew she made the right decision. She mouthed the words 'I'm sorry about the beach', before she fell into darkness forever. Kara Alexandria Echizen died that night after a four hour surgery. Her heart and body gave out and she was buried at the beach they were supposed to go to the next day. Ryoma did not attend. Two weeks later, they found out that their mother was pregnant with triplets, two boys, named Kyo and Ryuu, and a little girl named Hitomi. They were born in April of the next year._

_Flash Forward_

_Ryoma and the others were all crowded together in a big room trying to keep his face emotionless as he had done for years now. The room had different interments everywhere and Ryoma had a bad feeling that his mother heard him playing on the grand piano when he thought he was alone. Little did he know that everyone else had gotten back from their trip while he was playing._

_Ryoma hated people now. He hated how they could act fine while he was still trying to learn how to pretend that he was okay now. Rinko, his mother, had yelled for them to take their places. He knew what was happening now. _

_Ali was soon seated at the drums and Ryoma suppressed a smile at how perfectly his sister and her chosen interment mixed. She could be wild and crazy, gaining the attention of every person in the room, or she could blend in easily with others, a gift Ryoma didn't have. _

_Alex stood at the side of the room, picking up the instrument that felt right in his hands, a violin. Yes, it was a weird mixture, but somehow the violin and him worked sometimes playing a tearful tune, and others mixing with what his closest brother was playing._

_Josh chose a guitar that could be considered an electric one if he so chose to. The melodies that they were able to make blew away his mother and he knew that he did not have much of a choice if they wanted to blend the drums and violin._

_Ryoma stood by the doorway, trying not to move towards the baby grand piano in the center. Instead, he went over to the lead microphone. No one could complain about it since he had the best voice of them all._

_Yes, Ryoma was a genius, a gifted music player and could play anything from drums to the organ, an incredible sportsman, a computer nerd, and able to finish reading any book in an unheard of amount of time. After Kara's death four years ago, he threw himself into anything and everything he could. Then, after only three years had passed, Ryoga ran away and Rin had gone to live with their aunt and uncle, not able to stand seeing Ryoma anymore._

_His mother was evil. Their father used tennis to hurt him, and his siblings used their words. He knew. He knew that Kara had made a stupid choice in saving his life! He knew that he should have been the one who was buried! He knew that his family didn't want the anti-social boy and would have preferred to have the sweet social butterfly that they knew Kara would have been. And finally, he knew they used him in everything that they did include him in. Tennis? He hated the stupid sport; it was the only time when Ali was forced to speak with her brother in doubles. She was the one who got stuck with the king of antisocial-ness. _

_He was the king of sports, the ruler of games, the god of books and the…_

Ryoma bolted awake. The first words that popped into his head were "The angel of Melodies" He laughed lightly to himself, his so-called fans used to call him that. The angel of melodies, the, for some reason, king of the band that they had made, _white mask masters_, and he knew it had just gotten the others more and more upset with him over the years. It had been a whild since he had made the decision that split them off forever. He stayed with his parents to move to Japan while, and he knew it had just gotten the others more and more upset with him over the years. It had been a whild since he had made the decision that split them off forever. He stayed with his parents to move to Japan while _they_, as he called them, stayed with the same relative that Rin was with. It had been forever since anyone had last called him that. He sighed, pushing his blackish-greenish hair off his sweaty face. He got up and got ready for another long day.

Ten minutes later, Ryoma yawned for the nth time that morning, he was exhausted he thought to himself as he started walking towards the school that he had secretly called home for the past year or so. Unfortunately, since it hd taken him longer than usual to get ready, he was late for practice and the only way to get there in time was to sprint. Of course, he wasn't thinking about that, he was focusing on trying to stay awake. So the prince of tennis was late… again. Yes he was late often, even though he only has about two weeks left as a freshman until he becomes a freshman! Yes, you read that right, He was going from his first year in Jr. High to his first year in high school.

The little genius decided to skip his last 2 years in Jr. High School, mainly because he did not want to be stuck with Momo-senpai or Kaido- senpai as his captain. He hadn't decided where to go yet. He wanted to go to Seishun high, but his dad wanted him to go to either Rikkaidai, or Hyoutei, for the reason that the girls wore shorter uniforms and the tennis was apparently the best. Ha! Had he even met monkey king or the so called child of god? Please, he had already beaten the best of their schools! His mother on the other hand, wanted him to go to Fudoumine. (She said in the bigger schools he would get picked on, but, he knew they wouldn't dare, he wasn't just known in the j-high tennis teams, all the regulars knew of him and his power.) He finally got to the school, when, to his surprise, the regulars were gathered around someone.

"Ochibi-chan! Gomen gomen!" He heard Kikumaru-senpai ask.

"Are you ok Echizen?"

'_Ok this is kind of weird.' _he thought, sneaking into the club, hoping not to get more laps than he probably already had to do

"Waaaa! There are 2 Ryoma-sama's!" his fan girl, Tomoka shouted, (Ryoma winced at the noise. He really should work on his sneaking abilities…) pointing to the real Ryoma and the person on the ground. This however caught his attention. He pushed past the regulars and saw a groaning figure on the ground.

"**Kyo! Are you ok**?" Ryoma asked kneeling towards his fallen baby brother, accidentally reverting back to English. He never did have any problems with the, now 7 year old triplets little siblings. The three of them seemed to prefer to stay out of the older ones fights; after all, they never knew Kara.

"Ry-nii-san!" The boy, Kyo, exclaimed, grabbing his brother in a slight hug. Ryoma let him for a second, then pulled back to look at his baby brother. Kyo looked almost exactly like him, just smaller and, if he wasn't mistaken, the younger ones hair hinted a purple color instead of Ryoma's own green. A very quiet smile graced his features when he saw his baby brother. He was proud of him, as well as Ryuu and Hitomi, for staying neutral. He heard the sound of a person clearing his throat and jumped slightly in surprise. They looked up and saw all the confused faces of the regulars. Oh, right, he had forgotten about them

"Echizen! Explain." That was Tezuka-buchou. He helped his brother stand. Kyo looked at the team members shyly, and Ryoma rolled his eyes. "Echizen Kyo. Yoroshiku." Kyo muttered, his Japanese slightly more rough than his brothers, mainly because he never spoke in Japanese. He looked at the regulars, making sure it was safe there, before looking at this brother and muttering "**they're coming**." Ryoma looked strangely at his brother, his eyes were questioning, before widening. He looked up at his teammates before muttering "Oh Shit."


	2. Chapter 2: Anger is such a pain

Ryoma stared at his brother for what seemed like hours. "Kyo, please tell me that you just came to visit me."

"**I'm sorry Ry-nii, I really am…" **he muttered in English, just for his brother, but then said "it won't be that bad Ry-nii,"

Ryoma clenched his eyes shut and stood quickly; muttering curses that would make everyone flinch if they were said here. He let out a small breath before walking away from the still curious regulars. If he lost his temper in front of the regulars… No, worse, if he lost his temper in front of people period he would never be able to fix this! He quickly ran to the deepest part of the forest behind the school, trying not to stomp away. Finally, when he thought he was far enough in, he looked around once more before screaming and letting out all of his frustrations.

"STUPID, STUPID, STUPID! WHO WOULD HAVE FUCKING THOUGHT THAT RIGHT AFTER THAT GODDAMN DREAM THEY JUST HAPPEN TO DECIDE TO FUCKING DESTROY WHAT'S LEFT OF THE LIFE I FINALLY PUT TOGETHER! Just fucking perfect…" He yanked at his hair, relishing in the slight pain that made him know that he was alive.

He fell to his knees and felt his eyes start to water. He forcefully wiped his eyes, cursing himself on this show of weakness. Why now? Why did they choose _now_ of all times to show up? He was sick of them. Well, he was actually sick of how they blamed him for Kara's death, and for some strange reason, he actually missed them. He used to love being with them, it would feel like he was complete, but not anymore, not since Kara, his baby sister, had given up her life for his.

He laughed lightly to himself, feeling an old urge to see his siblings again. But the only problem was he wasn't stupid enough to try and trick himself into thinking that they missed him as much as he missed them.

He suddenly felt Kyo's presence nearing where he was, most likely with the regulars of not only his school, but more than likely with the rest of the team as well.

He felt his face flush as he remembered how stupid he was acting only minutes ago. He knew the time was coming for him to need to feel the relief of not having to bottle up all of his emotions. He sighed to himself and tried to fix his appearance slightly, so it wouldn't look like he had been crying.

He quickly took out a small case from his back pocket that he had accidentally kept with him, an old habit really left over from the days when he learned about changing his identity, the days when he created his alternate persona, the days when he created Draconius Xander Miles. He smiled lightly to himself, feeling his emotions slowly obey him and come to a halt. He slowly opened up the small contact case, mentally wishing that he was able to get in full character. He quickly put in the colored contacts and felt his mask make its way to the surface. He smirked mentally. This was going to be too easy.

These contacts were defiantly his favorites. They made his eyes look silver with tiny specks of green in them, and none of the natural gold showed thru. He was strong now. He didn't care about what the world said anymore. Dray never cared about petty things like emotions, though he was excellent at manipulating them.

With a small sigh, he began to walk towards his brother, determined to keep his face emotionless.

"Ryoma, feel better?" Kyo asked, his golden eyes looking up at Ryoma with slight sadness, and a very small amount of hope that the war between siblings was coming to an end was buried deep within his eyes.

Ryoma looked up at him, and Kyo gasped quietly, knowing what the colored contacts meant for his brother, he was going to fight this time. He was no longer emotionless and trying to hide his abilities from the world. This was it! He bowed his head slightly and said three little words:

"Welcome back Draco."


	3. AN Unwanted Visiting Suprise

OMG gang! I forgot to put these in the beginning and end! Gaspith! For all you new peoples! Welcome to The Secret life of Echizen Ryoma! For my awesome readers and Reviewers: WELCOME BACK YOU GUYS! I'm sooo sorry that I haven't updated in god knows how long, but I plan on fixing that! Unfortunately, I need a pairing for this story, and I don't plan on using incest in this. While some incest is ok, like when you didn't know they were siblings and then suddenly boom! You are my brother! Yet for 50 thousand episodes or chapters they were the enemy! Oh, and before I forget, you might wanna read the whole thing over as I finally got around to fixing it. So… ummm… ya, I am currently about to start winter break and I am planning to get a couple of chapters up by the time the new year rolls around! So, vote for a pairing and enjoy the holidays everyone!

You're amazing peoples!

-RandomReaderOO1!

When Ryoma looked up at the regulars, he found that he quite enjoyed the looks of confusion and shock on the faces. He turned to the new additions he was fairly sure that no one noticed before asking in a voice deeper than they were used to "What are you doing here?"

For once, his American accent slightly showed thru, not enough that it made him impossible to understand, but enough that is made him sound foreign.

"We assumed there was a problem when we saw the Seigaku regular's rushing here. We followed to see if we could help." said a blonde haired teen. Tachibana. His brain supplied him. He smirked and rolled his eyes lightly.

"Thanks for the help, but I'm pretty sure that we have everything under control for the moment." He said, looking like he did on the courts surprising everyone. He looked confident, strong, and much older than he actually was.

Suddenly, he remembered something. "Ne, Tachibana-san, I was wondering if you can get me more info on Fudoumine high school."

"Dray, **you have to get away from here, not plan where to go to high school in 3 years.**" Kyo scolded lightly when his brother's smirk grew.

"Kyo, Kyo, Kyo, trust your Onii-san. I know what I'm doing. Besides, I'm not really thinking that they are going to be able to do much damage this time. Not if I strike first. My dear siblings can go to hell and I refuse to acknowledge that I have any siblings besides Hitomi, Ryuu and you. How much can they damage me? I mean really, the worst they can do is beat me in a match, that's about it. Bring up reports, guilt trip me, accidental balls my way, and whatever other tricks they can think of are not going to work. Not this time." His voice was surprisingly light, and he looked like he actually didn't care about them.

Kyo knew differently. Kyo knew that this was just his other character talking, that his brother was trying to act invinciable for someone. For him? For his team? Or maybe it was someone else, someone who he was trying to protect from the fire of his emotions.

Kyo sighed. Brothers were impossible sometimes…

"Hitomi says 'hi' by the way and that she is sorry she couldn't come with me, but they would have noticed if all three of us came. Ryuu is… spending more and more time alone and I think he misses you more than any of us. He said to tell you to be safe and that he would see you soon. If I had t guess, I would say that the only thing keeping him from getting on a plane and moving over here is because he doesn't want to split us up even more so than he already has." Kyo sighed, darn his older twin for being the genius of the group and acting so mature. He loved his brother; he really did, but right now…

"How are Hitomi and Ryuu doing by the way?" Ryoma asked, sitting against a tree. To most it would look like he was just getting comfortable, but he could see the exhaustion on his older brother's face. Knowing Ryoma like he did, he was surprised that he was even able to walk all the way over here and still not collapse.

His brother had a way of suppressing his own weakness, never showing how much it hurt for his family to hate him for living, or the words that he sometimes overheard. That was around the time that he created his alternate persona, someone who could deal with the cruel words and the hatred that Ryoma himself could not.

Most would think that Echizen Ryoma was mental when they heard that he had an alternate persona, That Dray was a different personality, but that wasn't true. Ryoma knew full well what he was doing and how to change his emotions. There was no other person on earth like him that was for sure.

Kyo thought for a second before answering. "Hitomi is acting more and more like someone else. She still cares for us, and still acts the same, but I think she has" he paused for a second, looking like a seven year old telling on his sister, "a crush on this guy named Chris who lives down the street in the old Weatherford manor. Ryuu is acting depressed, but he was the one who first overheard that the others were coming to visit and make your life Hades. Putting it nicely, Ryuu has become a mini you. He hardly speaks to anyone anymore because they can not offer an intelligent conversation. He has dropped all sports and doesn't really play anything. He mainly just programs computers and causes trouble. Last I heard, he was talking to Katelynn Howards, a girl at school, and has started a weird relationship thingy with her."

Kyo knew he was talking too much, and from the amused look on Ryoma's face, he wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Ne, Kyo, has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?"

Kyo pouted "That's mean Ryo-nii! And here I came all this way to warn you that Ali, Josh, and the rest of them were coming next week. But if you didn't want to know, I can just go back home and watch t.v."

He was banged over the head lightly. Ryoma was never a touchy-feely person, but he never minded smacking someone upside the head when they were being idiots.

"Don't kill him like you did Kara little brother." a voice said. Ryoma could hear the smirk in it. Wonderful, bloody perfect.

"Hello Big Brother."


End file.
